The Haunting Past
by Lillian Jordan
Summary: Everyone is having a hard time after the war. Some more than others. So what happens the Slytherin's Prince past is racing up to him? What happens if the Gryffindor Princess is hurting and fighting her own demons. Will the two of them manage to put their old feeling to the side and help each other fight their demons? *I don't own any of the characters*
1. Chapter 1

The young witch stared out of the big arched windows at the murky weather surrounding the castle, her once untamed hair now tamed fell in loose curls down her back. She let out a sigh and, you could see the white puff of smoke, as her brown doe eyes just managed to make out the people in the snow blanket paved courtyard below.

She usually loved this time of the year, joking around with her friends and then going home for the Christmas holidays. But, this year was different and, she knew it you see she didn't have a home not anymore.

She never realized that she had started crying until she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Hermione?" The young woman's voice said. Hermione spun around and came face to face with a fiery red-head girl. "Erm... Yeah?" Hermione asked while furiously wiping her cheeks.

The girl before Hermione noticed instantly and rushed over to her and flew her arms around her bringing her in for a tight embrace. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling as she hugged into her female best friend.

"Shh, it is going to be okay. It is okay just let it all out." The red-headed girl said smoothly rubbing Hermione's back to comfort her. "It just hurts Gin," Hermione said through tears. "Knowing that I will not be able to see them anymore." She cried.

"Look, Mia, your mum, and dad would not want you to keep yourself locked up from everyone. They would want you to live your life," Ginny said.

Hermione cried for a good ten minutes before she managed to stop. She looked at the young witch in front of her a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said her voice still croaky from the crying. "Hey, that is why I am here. Now come on you need to get something to eat and, I am starving." The young witch said making Hermione laugh a little. They both held hands as they walked out of the room together and down to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

In another part of the castle there sat a boy, his stormy grey eyes full of hatred as he stared into the blazing flame before him. "How dare he make me live the life in his shadows!" He mentally shouted in his head. "How dare he make my life a misery, I could have been happy. I should have been happy!"

He suddenly was snapped back to reality when he felt a hand of his shoulder. He quickly spun around and saw a tall skinned boy and, a small fair skinned girl stood behind him.

"Hey buddy," the tall boy said.

"What do you want Blaise!" The boy snapped.

"Wow, Drakie are you okay?" the girl asked. Draco's eyes let out a sigh and, his eyes seemed to soften a little. "Yeah, sorry." He apologized. Blaise shrugged his shoulders as he took the seat beside Draco. "It's okay man," he said as he put a hand on his shoulder once again. "You seem lost in thought what's wrong?" The boy asked his Italian accent echoing off the walls. "Just thinking," Draco said with another sigh.

"About what Draco?" The girl asked as she sat in the chair opposite the boys.

The young wizard looked out towards the burning flames once again and then spoke. "About my past, our past." He said. The other two teens looked at each other with worry and then back at Draco. "What about it?" The girl asked.

"About how screwed up it was, Pansy" Draco snapped.

Pansy shrunk into the back of the chair in fear she had never seen Draco this angry or even lost before and, to be honest, it did scare her. Draco looked at Pansy and, he knew that he overstepped the mark when he saw the glint of fear flash in her eyes. He rose slowly from his seat and walked over to her. He knelt in front of the frightened witch and placed a hand on her leg as a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry Pans," he said his eyes full off sorrow. Pansy relaxed a bit under his touch, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "It's okay," she said truthfully.

"No, it's not I shouldn't have raised my voice like that it wasn't fair on you," Draco said his body seemed to relax in her warm embrace.

They stayed like that for another couple of minutes before they both heard someone clearing their throat behind them, they both pulled away and looked over and saw Blaise sat with a smile on his face. "As much as I am in love with this brother and sister bond we need to go and get something to eat," Blaise said. Draco looked at Pansy and, she nodded her head knowing that Blaise was telling the truth.

Blaise was the first one to rise to his feet followed by Draco who reached his hand out to help Pansy to her feet. The three of them leaving the cold dark dungeon and up to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything of this story in a long while I have been going through a lot of personal things the past year. But I will try to upload once a week.

Anyway here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

As usual, the Great Hall was packed with happy, chatting students, who were acting like the war the previous year never happened. Along with one of the four long tables that covered the floor, sat two seventh year boys. One of them had raven black hair with black-rimmed glasses while the other had red hair and he was filling his mouth with chicken, not swallowing the bit he has before he takes another bite.

"That's disgusting Ron," the raven-haired boy snapped over at his best friend.

"Maybe but it tastes so good," the red-haired boy smiled as he took another big bite.

With a roll of his eyes, the raven-haired boy looked over towards the carved oak doors hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair or wild curly brunette hair.

"Who are you looking for Harry?" Ron questioned looking over at his best friend.

"Mione and Ginny they should have been here by now," Harry answered just as the witches in question walked through the door together.

The pair of them walked through the hall, ignoring all the pointed stares and the whispers that were getting told of them as they made their way to Harry and Ron. Once they got to the two wizards, Hermione slid onto the bench beside Harry, and Ginny slid onto the bench opposite.

"Hello boys," Ginny greeted cheerfully looking at both boys as she filled a plate up.

"Hi Gin," Harry greeted with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, midget," Ron greeted his mouth once again full.

"Honestly Ronald that's disgusting," Ginny grilled to her older brother. Hermione looked over at the siblings and let out a small sigh she then looked down at the empty plate in front of her.

"You know Mione no matter how hard you look at that plate your food isn't going to magically appear on it," Ron joked

"I'm not hungry," is all the young witch said as she rested her head of Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you need to eat something!" Ginny snapped going into mother hen mode since the war she has been like that especially towards Hermione who refused to eat and just wanted to sleep.

Across the hall was a small group in the middle of one of the long tables sat Draco, Pansy and Blaise the three of them were eating in silent, Draco was still very timid of what happened in the war, but he knew that if he didn't eat his mother will be going on at him.

"You know I have never seen Granger so caved in, it is so peaceful," Astoria said as she slid into the bench next to Blaise opposite Draco, the silver-blonde haired wizard raised his head to look at the young girl in disbelief.

"Have you no soul Greengrass, Granger has been going through a hell of a lot because of that war!" Pansy snapped over at the young witch.

"I am just saying it is nice not to hear her voice," Astoria said with a small smile.

"Listen here Greengrass, you don't know what pain Granger had to put up with during the war, so why don't you leave her the hell alone!" Draco snapped, anger seeping through his usual calm exterior.

Many people along the Slytherin table looked over at him, some in shock but most in admiration, because even though half of them were brought up to believe that Muggle-borns had no place in the Wizarding World, they knew that the young Gryffindor went through hell during the war.

"I think you need to leave Greengrass," another seventh-year Slytherin snapped over at the young brown-haired witch. Astoria rose to her feet with a huff and stormed out of the hall, not once looking back towards her fellow house-mates.

The rest of dinner was uneventful after that, all that could be heard from the Slytherin table was the scraping of forks against the metal plates. No one dared speak.


End file.
